


Star Wars Shorts

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short prompts (no more than 600 words each) that I have put up on my Tumblr blog (anacornskywalker). Most of these are based off number prompts that I was sent, so those will be at the top of each of these chapters. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy these, and I will try to update it as I come around with more short fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strip Tease(r) - Luke

**31\. “Let yourself feel.“**

**46\. “My eyes! My virgin eyes!"**

**57\. “Don’t stop on my account.”**

## **Hinted NSFW at the end. Risque as is! Watch your eyes my dear cubs.

* * *

 

If you had thought a little harder, you might have realized that walking into Luke’s room right after he got back from a mission wasn’t the smartest plan. You’d known him for a few years now, and he had a habit of stripping right after missions before jumping into his bed. How you had come to know this was something you didn’t plan on letting anyone find out, but that didn’t mean that you always kept that knowledge in the forefront of your mind. Especially not when Luke just returned from a mission that seemed to last ages, and you wanted to hold him in your arms.

“My eyes! My virgin eyes!”

Your screech has Luke turning around, hands scrambling for something to cover his lower half with. Grabbing the pillow on his bed, he manages to cover his junk, making you sigh in relief as you peak between your fingers. His mouth is set in a scowl, eyebrows scrunched together, clearly unsure whether he should be angered or confused at you being in his room. Smirking at him, you lower your hands and place them on your hips.

Jutting one hip out, you bite at your bottom lip teasingly. “Don’t stop on my account, Skywalker. I was actually enjoying the show. Never knew that you stripped like you were being watched.”

The lilt of your voice has his cheeks flushing, and Luke rolls his eyes as he tries to find clothes to pull over his lower half. His gaze darts to something at your feet, and your own eyes drop to see the boxers he had discarded in his little strip tease. Your mouth turns up in a smirk, body moving quicker than lightning to grab the article of clothing and hold them out of his reach as Luke tries to take them from you.

“I don’t think so, Lukey. If you want these back, you’ve gotta work for them,” you tease, watching his face flush a darker red.

“What do you want this time, Y/N? I’ve run out of things to give you that don’t border on risqué.” He grumbles that last bit, but you still hear it.

“Risqué isn’t something I would turn down. I’ve always thought you were kinda attractive. In an ‘I want to fuck your brains out’ sorta way.”

At this point, he’s run out of anything witty to respond with, but you notice how his hand that holds the pillow over his crotch twitches. Seemingly, he’s trying to make up his mind, which he does after a few more silent minutes. The pillow drops to the floor without a single stutter in his movements, and he’s backing you into his door, lips meeting yours in a passionate kiss.

Your entire body goes rigid, unsure of what to do in this circumstance. Luke has never returned your feelings, or at least, you didn’t _think_ he returned them. Apparently, you were wrong, as he’s now devouring you like a starving man. His lips curve into a smile before he’s pulling back, placing petal soft kisses to your throat and jaw.

“Relax Y/N. Let yourself feel everything I have to offer,” he whispers. His teeth drag over your pulse point, and that’s enough to have you dropping his boxers and wrapping your arms around him. Walking into his room unannounced was going to become a new habit of yours.


	2. Bath Time - Padme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “I haven’t been with anyone else.“ 
> 
> 52\. "If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask.”

“If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask,” you chide from the bathtub.

Padmé is standing in the doorway to the bathroom, face slightly red from having been caught watching you. You raise a hand out of the water, the liquid clinging to your skin as you curl your fingers in her direction to say she should come and get in with you. As she strips, you watch with hungry eyes, knowing that she was yours. No matter the time that has spanned between you two, she is still, and always will be, your Pads.

She lets out a soft sigh as she slips into the tub with you, your feet bumping under the water. Her hair is let down, and she leans her head back on the side of the tub, relaxed for the first time in ages. Instinctively, you take her hand, intertwining your fingers like puzzle pieces. Her skin was just as soft as you remembered, making you smile to yourself. Her eyes open only enough to let you see her amused look, then they close again, and you’re left to stare at her beauty.

Even in this state, tired and worn from the day’s events, she is the only woman you have ever found so beautiful. Of course, you haven’t been with anyone since the two of you decided to part ways, but that is beside the point. Padmé is the only person you’ve ever loved this much, and it’s impossible to imagine yourself with someone else. Perhaps that’s what spurs the next words to fall from your lips.

“I haven’t been with anyone else.” Her head raises from the edge of the table, hair draping over her face and chest. The tendrils drape into the water, creating ringlets that expand until they meet your skin.

She looks like an angel at this moment, and you pull on your twined hands, managing to get her a little closer. The water sloshes around the two of you, and some spills over the sides, droplets splashing onto the tiled floor. Neither of you notice, gazes set on the other, trapped in the bubble that is your own world. Her breath is short as you draw her closer, hand rubbing at her throat and jaw, your thumb moving of its own accord to stroke at her bottom lip.

Her eyes flutter closed, and you take a moment to soak in her state. “I don’t think I could ever be with another person when I only love you.” With those words, you lean in, pressing your lips to hers, savoring the taste that was Padmé.

It has been too long, but she feels and tastes the same as she did all those years ago. Managing to get ever closer, you press her to your body, lips molding together as you take and take and-

“I love you.”

It’s the first time she’s ever admitted the feelings, and you brighten immensely, fingers tangling in her hair as you press your lips to hers again, wanting to give all that you could to her. She could take and take all she wanted, and you would give and give until you died.


	3. Anakin at Law - Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37\. "You’re beautiful."  
> 51\. "Your eyes…"  
> 53\. “Right now?"  
> 63\. “Go on a date with me.”

Tapping your foot against the elevator floor, you clutch the case files to your chest, praying that you weren’t going to be caught coming in late to the meeting. While you were only an intern, it didn’t bode well to show up fifteen minutes _after_ a large case meeting has started. Biting down on your bottom lip, you glance at your watch, groaning at how slow the trip up to the tenth floor seems to be taking.

Of course, it stops at the seventh floor, doors creaking open slowly to allow someone else on. You’re not fully paying attention to them, and apparently neither is the person stepping onto the elevator, as they bump right into you, causing your files to fall and skitter across the elevator floor. In the same moment, the doors close, leaving you alone with this stranger, who seems to only now realize they’ve caused you to drop all your work. Kneeling down to help you pick them up, they keep quiet, handing you a manila folder, eyes meeting yours.

“Your eyes…you’re beautiful.”

The man says this in an awed tone, making you flush darkly at the compliment. Taking the folder from him, you whisper a thanks, straightening up and fixing your outfit. It also wouldn’t bode well to look like you just ran a mile when walking into a meeting, which is how this man was making you feel. Exhaling, you ramble off a list of names, trying to place faces to them in your mind. All of these people would be at the meeting, and you need to make a good first impression.

“You’re going to the case meeting for Richards v. Wendell?” You close your eyes, fighting back the snappy comment that raises in your throat.

“Yes, I am. Let me guess, you’re on your way there too?”

In response, the well-dressed man nods, a smirk growing on his face. Without warning, he holds out his hand, waiting for you to shake it. Once you’ve decided that there’s no harm in making at least _one_ friend in this godforsaken place, you shake it, marveling at the strong grip he has. _He could manhandle me like a fucking ragdoll._ The thought is wiped from your mind as soon as it pops up, your stern moral compass screaming that that was _wrong_. That was a very big no-no in this lifestyle, and especially when he was clearly a part of the company.

“My name’s Anakin. I’m actually the head of the case, but I was running behind, as my secretary happened to forget to remind me of the fact that I was supposed to be there. Are you Windu’s intern?”

Flushing at the fact that he’s not only the _head_ of this case, but that he even guessed you were an intern, you nod slowly. “Yeah, I just…I was trying to collect all these files and it just…was a mess.”

“Interesting. Go on a date with me?”

“Right now?! Wait, wait we don’t even _know_ each other. You don’t even know my _name_ ,” you state, feeling a little lightheaded from how fast that had come on. It really just came out of nowhere if you were honest with yourself.

Anakin chuckles, glancing at you as the elevator doors open on the tenth floor. “I wasn’t saying right _now_ , but more like after the meeting. If you want to wait longer to go on one date, that’s perfectly fine with me, Y/N. No come on, we’ve got a case to get on top of.”

He winks at you, walking backwards out of the elevator and then turning on his heel once he knows you’re following him. Staring at him as he heads towards the meeting room, you take a deep breath, head up and eyes set forward. _Okay, so maybe it wouldn’t be **that** wrong. _


	4. Secret - Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.”Why are you such a tease? “  
> 2\. “You know you love me. “  
> 54\. “You’re the only one I want.”  
> 63\. “Go on a date with me.”

Shoving at Obi-Wan’s shoulder, you look away when he glances towards you. A smile is evident on your face which makes Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, straightening his robes and sighing. The two of you are walking the halls of the Temple together, keeping at a respectable distance, despite your habitual pokes and prods.

“Why are you such a tease? It’s extremely childish,” Obi-Wan scolds, hands interlocking behind his back.

You let out a groan of annoyance, shaking your head at his statement. His own lips curl into a small grin, making your lips pucker in a sour expression. If you had a habit of being a tease, he had one for being a sassy pain in the ass, which he used to his advantage frequently. Your head swings from side to side as you try and see if anyone is around to catch this moment. Upon seeing no one, you grasp Obi’s cheek, kissing the side of his nose lovingly.

“You know you love me. Don’t pretend like you don’t!” You whisper this so only he could hear, wanting to keep the conversation private – even if no one was around.  

Obi-Wan chuckles, cheeks a light shade of red that you find adorable. His arms wrap around you when he notices that no one is there to see this, head propped on top of your own. Your press your cheek to his chest, inhaling the unmistakable smell of Obi-Wan. It’s something between floral and musky, which – on anyone else – would smell terrible, but only heightens your attraction to this man. Being in his arms feels nice, almost like coming home. For the two of you to have this moment to yourselves is coveted, and Obi-Wan seems to notice this, as he places gentle kisses to your cheek.

“You’re the only one I want, you know that, right?”

Laughing softly in response, you look up at him, kissing him deeply. A shiver runs up your spine when his lips touch yours, his hands holding you close as he kisses you in return. When you both pull away, his eyes are closed, lips a little red from the passionate embrace. Neither of you speak for a while; basking in the glory of having a secret that no one else could know, before his eyes fly open, Obi-Wan pressing you closer to him.

“Go on a date with me.” His words hang in the air between you, like they were never meant to be spoken. It wouldn’t shock you if there _weren’t_ supposed to be, as Obi-Wan usually had a filter between his brain and his mouth.

“I thought we were already dating. Why would I need to go on a date with you?” you tease, fingers pulling at his short hair.

He groans, head dropping to your shoulder in frustration. Obi’s quiet for a moment more, collecting himself before attempting that again. “I mean a _real_ date. I want to show you how much I love you. With candles and food and just the two of us. No Jedi Code or worries. Can I treat you to that?”

You mull over the proposition, humming in thought as he waits with bated breath. Coming to a decision, you cup his jaw, making him look you in the eyes when you answer him. “I’d like that very much. Tonight?”

He grins, pecking your lips once more. “Tonight sounds perfect.”


	5. Stay With Me - Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. “Breathe!"  
> 10\. "Wake up! Please wake up!"  
> 61\. “You’re all I have.”  
> 62\. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

Fingers are combing through your hair, though you can only feel them. Your eyes won’t open, and someone is yelling – or you _think_ they’re yelling – the word “Breathe!” over and over again. While your eyes are tightly closed, making it impossible for you to see what’s going on, you would know that voice anywhere. You must be in the ship now, as the sounds of it taking off drown out his words.

When you can focus in on them again, he’s sobbing, lips right next to your ear. You can remember the feeling of being stabbed with the lightsaber, and how the pain had been so extremely unbearable, yet you had managed to kill your attacker all the same. The phantom ache lingers on your side, but the wound had cauterized as soon as it was inflicted. Obi-Wan had grabbed you just before you passed out from the pain, and now you were in the ship, going back to Coruscant, or wherever he directed the droid to take you both.

“Wake up! Please wake up!” he cries, tears dripping onto your face. You’ve never seen Obi-Wan cry, let alone felt it, and the tears seem foreign.

He was a Jedi who showed very little emotion, or when he did show it, it was only to express agitation and annoyance. He rarely let anything outside of those two slip past his walls. Your body is shaking, pressed against his as he sobs your name and how he should have saved you. It wasn’t like you were dying, or at least, you _hoped_ you weren’t, because you were certain the saber had only gotten a little ways into your side before you had been able to kill the enemy.

Breath fans against your cheek, lips meeting yours once – twice – three times in soft kisses; oh how you wish you could return them. Obi is murmuring something against them that you can’t quite catch, but you hear him loud and clear when he pulls away, fingers stroking your hair from your face. “You’re all I have.”

Those words make your heart stutter, chest rising and falling with breaths that you can’t quite get control of. Obi-Wan is snapping something to the droid, but you can’t speak still, and your eyes won’t open and-

Why can’t you respond?! Your brain is clearly fed up with this, but there’s not much you could do, even if you wanted to. Instead, you’re forced to breathe, Obi-Wan’s voice soothing your racing heartbeat. One of his hands leaves your hair, moving down to lace with your own. If you could see the way your skin had paled, you would worry you were dead too, but Obi-Wan moves past that.

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me,” he says, voice ringing in your head.

You keep willing yourself to do it, voice angrily screaming inside your mind that this was it. If you didn’t respond, he might very well presume you dead and give up. Every muscle in your hand is aching to curl around his; every nerve on edge to truly _feel_ his skin against yours. A painful scream echoes in your head, rattling around before slipping into the darkness that slowly eats away at you. With everything you have, you manage to curl your fingers around his hand, the lightest of squeezes a response to his request before your hand goes limp in his again. Obi-Wan presses his forehead to yours, whispering it’s okay, and that he would do everything in his power to help you.


	6. Cheaters and Liars - Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. “Who is she?“ 
> 
> 54\. “You’re the only one I want.”
> 
> 61\. “You’re all I have.”

In a million years, you never thought you would walk in on your lover with another woman. Standing in the doorway of your shared apartment, you feel your heart breaking at the fact that he’s tangled in the sheets with someone you’ve never seen before. It’s only at the sound of your soft whimper that Anakin looks up, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as the woman beside him rouses, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Who is she, Anakin?” Her voice is like honey, intoxicating and smooth; much different than your own, which grates as you repeat the same question.

Anakin stares between the two of you, standing so fast that he gets caught in the sheets, his hands moving swiftly to pull on some boxers and a robe. You don’t give him the time to get to you, snatching up your bag and keys before turning tail out the door. Anakin is calling your name, his feet hitting the tiled floor loud enough to make any of your neighbors know that he’s panicking.

“Y/N! Wait! I…it’s not what it looked like. I didn’t…we didn’t…I-“

His words are cut short by your hand meeting his cheek. The stinging in your palm is nothing compared to the red that blooms on his skin, and you feel a little satisfied that you’ve left _something_ permanent on him. “Don’t you _dare_ tell me it wasn’t what it looked like. You were naked in bed with that woman, Anakin! I didn’t just _imagine_ that! I…I love you, and _this_ is what I get in return?! You’re all I have, yet you still can find the time to go around and have relations with other women.”

Shaking your head, you start walking backwards from him, tears marring your cheeks. Anakin is just standing there, not a word said as he watches you retreat from him. The words he utters don’t stop you, but cause you to pause just a moment.

“You’re the only one I want.”

You meet his gaze, elevator doors opening before you step inside. “You should have thought about that before doing this then.” The doors close after that, and you slump against the wall, broken sobs wracking through your body as you try to compose yourself. He wasn’t worth the tears, and he never would be.


	7. To Love Something Death Can Touch - Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. “Kiss me."   
> 15\. "We need to talk."   
> 33\. "Don’t do this."

Clutching at your side, you stumble into the Jedi temple, crashing to your knees from the effort it takes to walk. Obi-Wan is rushing past all the other Jedi, pushing them aside a bit more aggressively than he most likely should have. Once he’s reached you, his hands wrap around your shoulders, carefully pulling you up so you can look at him.

When you choke and cough up blood, his heart plummets, eyes filling with tears. “Go get a healer! A medic droid! NOW!” His eyes are on you again, brushing your hair away from your eyes as he whispers to you. Your hands raise, smeared with your blood and shaking.

“We need to talk,” you croak out, blood falling from your mouth in small rivulets.

“Don’t do this. Don’t do this now, Y/N.” His thumbs wipe away the blood, trying to stop it as he presses his own hands against your side. Red oozes from between his fingers, his eyes watering as he mutters under his breath.

“Kiss me. Please, I…I want that to…please kiss me.” Your fingers wrap around his wrist, his attention now diverted to your face. Your own eyes are brimming with unshed tears, and you whisper the same request again, watching his face contort in indecision before he surges forward and presses his lips to yours.

All he can taste is iron, and the blood is on his lips and leaking from your mouth and-

He can’t do this. Pulling away, Obi-Wan notices your eyes are closed, and his heart jumps into his throat. Someone is telling him to let them get to you, someone else pulling at his robes, but he can only clutch you to his chest, heart racing in fear of what’s happening. He starts screaming, or at least, he thinks he does, though he can’t remember the way he does so. It’s ear splitting to everyone else around him, and then he’s being shoved away from you, forced to let you go.

His robes and hands are smeared with your blood, his own lips stained by the red that had come from between your teeth. Staring at you, his head starts swimming, and he looks at his skin, shaking with the fact that he couldn’t save you. A hand touches his arm, but he moves away from everyone, rushing to his quarters and dragging his hands together under the water until all he saw with the raw pink of his flesh. He couldn’t save you, and he would be haunted by that forever, no matter how much blood he washed from his skin.


End file.
